How Jobless Bird became gay
Clone.png|hello fuckers im jobless and im at tv2's launch party with mah gay feinds, mordecai & rigby Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY IMG 0499.JPG|JOBLESS: DA FAQ. AAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTRRRRRROOOOOOOOO, CUM OVER HERE NOW! Astro Boy Mad.jpg|FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU IMG 0500.JPG|I'LL KILL MORDECAI & RIGBY. Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|NOOOOOOOOOOO. I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY WHOEVER THIS IDIOT IS CREATED BY Farfour. 250px-Farfour.jpg|(films mordecai & rigby's death) Clone.png|YOU RUINED OUR NIGHT. I WANT TO MOVE TO COLBALTVILLE AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS JUNK. tokyo tower sue pov.jpg|JOBLESS: THIS IS COBALTVILLE. Evil Barney.png|THIS IS THE MAYOR OF COBALTVILLE DrewPickles.gif|THIS IS ANOTHER MAYOR OF COBALTVILLE, THE CURRENT MAYOR. Lazytown, Drewland.jpg|THIS IS COBALTVILLE 30 TO 40 YEARS FROM NOW. CY31crew3z-0-940-0-0.jpg|THIS IS NOT COBALTVILLE. THIS IS AUCKLAND, BEING INVADED BY SHITTY HOMOPHOBES. THOSE HOMOPHOBES ARE WATCHING CLOSEDOWN, NOT US. IMG 0501.JPG|JOBLESS: I DON'T NEED A BOTTLE LIKE THAT. HORRIBLE CLOTHES. I REALLY HATED IT. Astrotriestorapejim.jpg|JOBLESS: I WANT TO BE LIKE THIS DUDE AT CLOSEDOWN, WITH FUCKING ASTRO IN THE ARSE. 6f66e8945a821ce8507bad48790b1c79.jpg|COBALTVILLE: IN COBALTVILLE, I NEED THIS BOTTLE TO START THE WORLD'S FIRST 24/7/365 TV CHANNEL, TV JOBLESS, SUBSCRIPTION TELEVISION IN DREWLAND. Astrotriestorapejim.jpg|JOBLESS: I WANT THOSE CLOTHES NO..........LET'S RAID KEN HOLMES'S CLOSET. KEN HAS THOSE CLOTHES IN THE CLOSET. 6f66e8945a821ce8507bad48790b1c79.jpg|ASTRO: AND AFTER THAT, ALL THE GAY MEN PUT OUT NAUGHTY Lucozade BOTTLES BEFORE GOING TO A STRIP CLUB OR WATCH PORN SUBSCRIPTION TV, WHICH IS ON 24/7/365. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Jobless, Fuck me with a Lucozade Bottle Clone.png|Alright. IMG 0502.JPG|GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW. Clone.png|oh shit! im outta luck. (runs with astro and run away to a strip club in cobaltville to hang out with the samoan men, tongan men, and fijian men before robert muldoon drags them to 41 Pipitea Street) Meanwhile Logo.png nathan-duff.jpg|what's sup jobless. im a samoan man. robert muldoon fucking sucks because of yer clone. I Worship Malietoa Tanumafili II and Tupua Tamasese Meaʻole's son, Tufuga Efi. o-JONAH-FROM-TONGA-facebook.jpg|FUCK SOUTH PACIFIC TELEVISION. King Tāufaʻāhau Tupou IV is our Head of State. Muldoon is such an idiot, because he obeys her majesty's henchmen, owned by The British Prime Minister Sir Harold Wilson. Muldoon thinks Wilson is a cool dude, but i think he's not. I CAN''T BELIEVE THAT Prince Tupou is 16 this year. nrl.jpg|Muldoon is a fucking homophobe for obeying Jennie Goodwin and Farfour. We worship our leader, Ratu Sir George Cakobau (Brits worship Sir Wilson and Her Majesty). Sir George Cakobau is better than Muldoon Robert_Muldoon_1977.jpg|GO TO JAIL SAMOANS, TONGANS AND FIJIANS. O-JONAH-FROM-TONGA-facebook.jpg|FUCK NO. Thea_Muldoon,_1977.jpg|I ALREADY CALLED THE COPS. SAMOANS, TONGANS, AND FIJIANS ARE ILLEGAL IMMIGRANTS. O-JONAH-FROM-TONGA-facebook.jpg|(gets arrested alongside the Fijians and Samoans) Clone.png|FUCK! WHAT'S NEXT? MY CLONE MURDERING FAKE MORDECAI & FAKE RIGBY Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|we don't wanna die IMG 0501.JPG Ooooooohhhhhhh from mad by kol98-d5u4wcp.png|yikes. Fake Mordecai & Fake Rigby get killed IMG 0502.JPG Clone.png|(wakes up screaming). oh crap. that was a scary nightmare. i had waaaaaaay too many lucozade bottles. Clone.png|???????????????? IMG 0501.JPG IMG 0502.JPG Clone.png|(gets injured by shooting self with gun) Theend.jpg 1972 terrorist roasted.jpg|Help. Category:1975 Films